Pixel Station
Daily Bonus The daily bonus is one of the functions provided to every player other than those banned from Pixel Worlds. You are eligible to receive a free prize every day in the dynamic world of PIXELSTATION. In the world, go to the "Daily Bonus" and rotate the wheel to get different prizes. For mobile users, you can watch ads to turn on the wheel again and get another prize. The daily bonus is refreshed every 24 hours. The middle prize changes every major update. Most of the middle prizes in standard Daily Bonus can be obtained by crossbreeding, but some of them are not available in any other way. You can get larger prizes in the VIP Daily Bonus which requires your account to have the VIP status to use''' VIP Daily Bonus '' ''VIP Daily Bonus is an area in the world '''PIXELSTATION that is only accessible by players with an active VIP subscription. Once in there, VIP players are able to spin the wheel once and potentially win exclusive prizes as well as the limited VIP Grand Prize. The VIP Daily Bonus refreshes every 24 hours just like its counterpart, the standard Daily Bonus. In every major update, the VIP Grand Prize item is replaced and the past grand prizes will be unobtainable unless you trade with other players who have them. All VIP Daily Bonus Grand Prizes: DarkPixelWings.png|Dark Pixie Wings|link=Dark_Pixie_Wings File:1484516374093.png|Green Visor|link=Green_Visor GoldenShortSword.png|Golden Short Sword|link=Golden_Short_Sword FrostCape.png|Frost Cape|link=Frost_Cape CherubWings.png|Cherub Wings|link=Cherub_Wings Plaque Doc Mask.PNG.png|Plaque Doc Mask|link=Plaque_Doc_Mask Leprechaun'sCape.png|Leprechaun's Cape|link=Leprechaun's_Cape File:LionHelmet.png|Lion Helmet|link=Lion_Helmet EasterAxe.png|Easter Axe|link=Easter_Axe HorseMask.png|Horse Head Mask|link=Horse_Head_Mask KatanaScabbard.png|Katana Scabbard|link=Katana_Scabbard WaterGun.png|Small Water Gun|link=Small_Water_Gun File:NinjaPickle.png|Ninja Pickle|link=Ninja_Pickle File:CleaverSword.png|Cleaver Sword|link=Cleaver_Sword File:HeadSword.png|Head Sword|link=Head_Sword File:DarkCherub.png|Dark Cherub Wings|link=Dark_Cherub_Wings File:NetherBall.png|Nether Ball|link=Nether_Ball File:FrostSpear.png|Frost Spear|link=Frost_Spear File:HatRoyale.png|Hat Royale|link=Hat_Royale File:PinkUmbrella.png|Pink Umbrella|link=Pink_Umbrella File:GasMask.png|Gas Mask|link=Gas_Mask File:YellowJumpsuit.png|Yellow Jumpsuit|link=Yellow_Jumpsuit File:BoxHead.png|Box Head|link=Box_Head File:StormMask.PNG|Storm Mask|link=Storm_Mask File:BlackRollerBlades.PNG|Black Roller Blades|link=Black_Roller_Blades File:Halo.PNG|Halo|link=Halo File:UnicornHeadMask.png|Unicorn Head Mask|link=Unicorn_Head_Mask File:Scarecrow_Mask.png|Scarecrow Mask|link=Scarecrow Mask File:Deep_Sea_Hat.png|Deep Sea Hat|link=Deep Sea Hat File:Snowperson.png|Snowperson|link=Snowperson File:Axes_Of_Winter.png|Axes of Winter|link=Axes of Winter File:Heart_Wings.png|Heart Wings|link=Heart Wings File:Goldie Pot.png|Goldie Pot|link=Goldie Pot PWExchange The PWExchange. This little fellow on your left can exchange your World Locks into Byte Coins. These Coins are used to buy stuff in the PWE Terminal, which are located around the world PIXELSTATION, or can be bought from the shop for 75,000 Gems. Byte Coins can also be bought for gems in the "Gems & Coins" section of the shop. * 1 World Lock = 219 Byte Coins * 10 World Locks = 2 190 Byte Coins * 1 Platinum Lock = 21 900 Byte Coins * 800 Gems = 50 Byte Coins * 4 000 Gems = 250 Byte Coins * 24 000 Gems = 1500 Byte Coins * 96 000 Gems = 6000 Byte Coins Butterfly Hunt Butterflies have started to wander in Pixel Worlds. There's a really small chance that a butterfly will spawn in your world, but if you're lucky enough to catch one, be sure to keep as it may be needed in the butterfly questline. There are diurnal and nocturnal butterflies/moths, which spawn in the day & night. Anyway, here's a list of the current know parts of the questline. World of the Week The World of the Week is a world that Jake and his viewers choose during his streams every Thursday, the world that is chosen gets featured on the World Of The Week section in the Top Rated Worlds. As of the 1.1.30 Update, winners will get a Wotw Trophy and 10 Days of V.I.P. as a reward for their hard work. Click here for the list of World of the Weeks. Netherworld There is a Nether Vendor located in the world PIXELSTATION that sells Red Scrolls and Red Portal to players for Gems. These items can also be found into the shop. "Hello there! Want to enter the Netherworld to fight monsters and loot gems? These scrolls will grant you access." Daily Quests Daily Quests are quests that you get on a Daily Basis. You get 3 every 8 hours (the player can't have more than 3 quests at a time), and if you complete them you'll get some sort of reward like Experience Points, Gems & Items. You can cancel a quest if you can't do it or if it is too hard for you. When you complete a quest you'll have to go back to PIXELSTATION so you can retrieve your reward from the Quest Robot. Here is a List of all Daily Quests: Category:Information Category:Dynamic World